On the Run
by Eliza Rush
Summary: Loki had been found out by Thor that he was impersonating Odin and took his power and sent him to earth. Speed up 17 (mortal) years later and after working a knock comes to Loki's door and a girl who was beaten says that she was his daughter, and they are thrown into an adventure of a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_POV LOKI_

Hello.

My name is Loki Laufyson.

I was the King of Asgard disguised as Odin, unfortunately, I was found out by my brother Thor and sent into exile, taking my powers, and sending me here on Midgard: I have been a roamer managing on my own. After I was able to humble myself and actually work on and off moving around as I see fit staying in things that you mortals call an apartment or motel. Or is it a hotel?

But it starts after a day working at a lumber mill, which is my job, when a knock came at my apartment door. I am in the middle of having my evening tea, so I quickly put my cup on the table and answered.

Before me I saw a mortal girl, beaten to a pulp, with a black eye that was swollen shut, bloody lip, and she held her stomach were her shirt is soaked with blood, she is leaning on the door post for support. Her hair is mainly blonde but were black at the roots and the rest was blonde. With her one good eye she looks up at me and manages to say, "Loki? I'm Erica," She gasped, "Your daughter." Her good eye shut, her arm buckles and she falls into my arms as I catch her.

My eyes widen in surprise, but then I look around: it was dark so nobody could have seen her come. So I take her up in my arms and carry her in closing the door with my foot. I put her on the my bed, without my magic I just couldn't heal this mysterious Erica, so I'd have to settle for a Midgardian medical kit.

I hurry into my kitchen and pull from the compartment under the basin a box with a red cross on it and I dropped the box at the foot of the bed and opened the clamps and found a utensil that cuts any kind of fabric; I took this utensil and severed Erica's shirt. The wound in her stomach is covered in blood so I go into the bathing chambers and take a wet wash cloth and clean the blood from her torso and found the entry wound, it is large enough and clean. I take a sealed pad, open it and take a roll of bandages. I place the pad over the wound and wrap the bandages around to secure it.

I dump the bloody rag that cleaned Erica's wound in the basin and picked up another wash cloth and turn on the cold water, ring it out and place it over Erica's black eye. I attend to the smaller wounds, changed her shirt into one of my Midgardian "plaid" shirts and then take up my tea and watch Erica sleeping.

_She claimed to be my daughter._

_Question was: Who was the Mother?_

Sad as it is when I first came here, I made some choices that were not all that wise; Most of which were with women. And it was out of the question if she was lying or not: Some of the women I told them my secret, no others outside of those knew.

So...

Who was this Erica?

Who was her Mother?

Then who attacked her?

Cause if I find them I will kill them after torturing them slowly, painfully, intimately.

I take sips from my tea and watch her as she sleeps seemingly comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_POV ERICA_

The first thing I remember is my eye numb from icy cold, and my stomach searing in pain. I open my good eye and found myself staring at a ceiling. I look around as much as I could laying on my back, nobody is around. I slowly struggle to sit up and I throw my legs on the side of the bed finding that there was a cold rag over my eye. I take away the rag and place it on the bedside table, then I straighten my back with some pain from my stomach. I groan and look down at my shirt which was oversize and plaid. I open my shirt to find my wound bound up. I hesitantly and gingerly pull on the medical pad and try to look at my stab wound.

I sigh and slowly got up and look for a first aid kit. I found one at the foot of the bed and picked it up and walked to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and sigh at my appearance. My hand goes through my hair, "Crud." I say, "The black is coming through already."

I really didn't have a lot of time to check myself in the mirror since the attack.

The rest of me seemed ok, other then that giant black eye, that turned purple on the outer edge. I could even open my eye, slightly.

I placed the first aid kit on the side of the counter top and opened it and found a pair of scissors. I take them up and cut away the gauze then slowly peeled the medical pad away revealing a crusty stab wound that is looking a little infected. I groan and look at the first aid kit for alcohol, I found a bottle, I unscrew the cap whiffing in the smell. I look in the sink and found another rag and quickly stuffed it in my mouth. I hold the alcohol bottle over my stomach and ready myself, flinching even though it hasn't started yet.

I slowly pour the liquid on my wound and as it cleans the wound it begins to burn. I scream into my rag as the pain starts escalate. Hot tears spill from my eyes, as I really feel the burn, I scream louder and louder as I continue to pour the alcohol over my wound. I put the plastic bottle down and take out the rag and clench my teeth as the alcohol burns against my skin.

"Why do you torture yourself?"

My eyes are fuzzy but I turn and find Loki, Dad, standing in the doorway.  
"With no pain Hydrogen Peroxide I can't tell if it's doing it job." I seeth trying to keep my torso straight.  
Loki tilts his head slightly and smirks, "Why don't you sit down here, and I will take care of you."

I blink slowly and catch myself nearly falling asleep standing if it weren't for that "gut feeling". Loki, er, Dad, guides me to the end of the bed and I sit down. Dad continues to smile at me as he walks into the bath room and takes the medical kit.

"Let us redress that wound shall we?"

Dad stands pretty tall so kneels in front of me and gingerly hold up a medical pad and expertly wraps the gauze around it to secure the pad.

Honestly when my Mother sent me to find Dad, I didn't figure I would actually find him. But when he opened the door I knew him from the Battle of New York footage. Mother said he probably didn't change much and she was right. But I didn't think after seeing all the footage of his fights and his history that is known well enough for it to be taught at school that Dad would help me. But then Mom said when she met him first he was rough around the edges but after a while he softened, my theory is Mom teaching him a few lessons.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"A few days. You had a slight fever but you got over it quickly." He pinned the gauze and looked up at me still slightly grinned. He picked up the mess and said that he had gotten me breakfast and it was on the coffee table in the living room.

I button my shirt up as I walk out out of the bedroom and spot the Starbucks coffee and a sack of doughnuts. I smile and take up the doughnuts and coffee and flop onto the couch. I groan at the misjudgment of flopping on the couch: I shift a little bit then raise the cup to my lips and take a sample sip. I thought out the taste for a second, smiled and took another sip.

"That coffee is an expensive mortal concoction." Dad said as he walked in cleaning his hands on a white towel.

I begin to chow down on the doughnut when Dad warned me to take it slowly. So I just took larger bites and chewed them slowly to get my loophole. Dad sat next to me sitting quietly as I eat. It felt a little awkward so I offered him a doughnut he politely refused saying that he had already eaten. As I hunker down on a chocolate covered doughnut, with sprinkles, (yes I'm living the dream), Loki asks, "How did you find me?"

"Mom." I reply plainly.

"Who is your Mother?" Dad asks.  
"Veronica Knight."

I watch my Dad's eyes widen and he just begins to stammer, "H-how is your Mother?"

My smile watching Dad stammer melts, "Dead." I say, "Or at least I think so."  
Dad blinked several times trying to take in what I just said.

"What happened?"

"From what I can gather what it started when S.H.I.E.L.D was destroyed: the HYDRA program that targeted potential threats somehow came back online and they tracked Mom and I. We managed to shut the system down temporally but we managed to find you among the files and you're whereabouts so Mom sent me here." I pause and rest the back of my sticky hand on my knee, "We were found out and uh um they were shooting at us and Mom told me to run. I didn't want to leave her but she made me run and she was going to lay suppressive fire, promising me that we'd see each other again. So I ran, but after a while I stopped hearing gunfire and I worried for Mom and I stopped but then I remembered mom telling me to keep going so I turned around and low and behold the next thing I know a knife is in my stomach!"

Dad looks perplexed, "How did you get to me?"  
I shrug my shoulders, "I don't remember much after that."

I turn my eyes away remembering that day: I hate it. I swallow back the tears and continue eating, much more slowly, and carefully sip my coffee.


End file.
